kenangan terindah bagiku chap 1
by kpop.forevermania
Summary: " hyung…."ujar kyuhyun lemah, pandangannya semakin kabur, beberapa orang yang melihat kecelakaan itu segera menghampiri kyuhyun yang tergeletak dengan darah yang bersimbah, lalu orang-orang yang berada disekitar kyuhyun pun segera menolongnya dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Setibanya di rumah sakit, kyuhyun segera di larikan ke ruang UGD. Para dokter berusaha menolongnya, dan ia men


" kenangan terindah bagiku" chap. 1

Ff ini bertema family & brotherships, ff ini ku buat ketika aku mendengar lagu memories nya suju.

Cast :

Cho kyuhyun

Member suju

Kyuhyun pov

Namaku adalah Park Kyuhyun, umurku saat ini adalah 17 th. Dan aku merupakan mahasiswa termuda diantara teman-teman ku yang lain. aku memiliki 12 hyung yang…..ntahlah…..mereka menyayangiku atau tidak, karena aku hanya tahu mereka tidak begitu peduli padaku. aku hanya tinggal bersama ke 12 hyung ku, sedangkan kedua orangtua ku, mereka sudah pergi meninggalkan kami untuk selama-lamanya. Aku tidak tahu apa sebab mereka meninggal, karena setiap aku bertanya pada salah satu hyung ku, mereka semua tidak pernah menjawabnya. Bahkan setiap aku ingin makan bersama mereka, mereka semua menjauh dariku. Yah…mau tidak mau, aku selalu makan sendirian. Padahal yang aku tahu, dulu semua para hyungku tidak pernah seperti ini terhadapku.

~author pov~

" kenapa kalian semua tidak pernah ingin makan bersamaku?" gumam kyuhyun dan memandangi 12 kursi kosong yang berada di depan meja makan.

" apa aku tidak memiliki arti untuk kalian?"

"apa, aku hanya seseorang yang hanya membawa beban untuk kalian?" kyuhyun berbicara seorang diri di ruang makan ini. ia tidak memiliki nafsu makan jika ia berada di rumah.

" lebih baik, aku pergi kuliah sekarang" gumam kyuhyun, lalu iapun menggunakan ransel miliknya, dan ia pun kemudian pergi kuliah tanpa di antar oleh para hyung nya. kyuhyun selalu pergi kuliah hanya menggunakan bus umum, tidak seperti para hyung nya yang memiliki kendaraan pribadi. Kyuhyun ingin sekali menyapa para hyung nya, namun ke 12 hyung nya satu pun tidak ada yang memperdulikannya. Sehingga ia tidak berani untuk menyapa ke 12 hyung nya. kyuhyun berjalan kaki menuju halte bus hanya seorang diri. Langkah kaki kyuhyun terhenti ketika, ia memandangi dua orang anak kecil sedang bermain lari-larian.

"hyung….ayo kejar aku"

" dongsaeng~ah….changkeman….jangan terlalu cepat larinya" dua orang anak kecil yang membuat kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyumnya.

" seandainya, aku bisa bermain seperti ke dua anak kecil itu bersama hyungku, aku mungkin tidak akan pernah merasa hidupku hanya seorang diri" batin kyuhyun, ia terus memperhatikan ke dua anak kecil itu, hingga kyuhyun berlari menuju salah satu anak kecil itu yang berdiri di tengah jalan, dan ada sebuah mobil sedan yang sedang melaju cepat menuju arah anak kecil itu berdiri, kyuhyun pun segera menolong anak kecil itu. CKITTTTTT…..BRAKKKKKK…, anak itu berhasil di tolong oleh kyuhyun, namun kyuhyun sendiri celaka, ia tertabrak mobil tersebut dan terpental cukup jauh, bahkan kepalanya pun terbentur.

" hyung…."ujar kyuhyun lemah, pandangannya semakin kabur, beberapa orang yang melihat kecelakaan itu segera menghampiri kyuhyun yang tergeletak dengan darah yang bersimbah, lalu orang-orang yang berada disekitar kyuhyun pun segera menolongnya dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Setibanya di rumah sakit, kyuhyun segera di larikan ke ruang UGD. Para dokter berusaha menolongnya, dan ia mendapatkan transfusi darah. Karena kyuhyun kehilangan banyak darah. Ke 12 hyungnya tidak mengetahui tentang kecelakaan yang di alami oleh kyuhyun, karena ketika kyuhyun berencana pergi kuliah tadi, ia lupa membawa dompetnya bahkan ponselnya pun tertinggal di kamarnya.

~dirumah~

" kenapa perasaanku tidak tenang seperti ini?" batin teukie, sembari memasukkan file perusahaan ke dalam tas kerjanya.

" ah…mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja" gumamnya, ia mencoba untuk menghilangkan pikiran jeleknya saat ini. teukie pun kemudian keluar dari kamarnya, dan ia pun turun ke bawah, untuk segera menemui para dongsaengnya yang lain. setibanya di area depan rumahnya, para dongsaengnya sudah berada dalam kendaraan mereka masing-masing.

" kalian, setelah pulang kerja nanti jangan lupa kita pergi ke makam eomma dan appa, aku akan menunggu kalian di sana" ujar teukie kepada para dongsaengnya

"nee hyung" sahut mereka

" o iya, apa kyuhyun sudah pergi kuliah?" tanya teukie pada yang lain

"nde, hah…untuk apa hyung menanyakan keberadaannya?, tidak ada gunanya ia bagi kita" ujar chullie ketus

"nde hyung" sahut kangin, dan juga donghae

"iya sih, ya sudahlah lupakan saja dia" sahut teukie dan kemudian ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Mereka pun kemudian menuju ke tempat kuliah dan perusahaan mereka.

~rumah sakit~

" apa tidak ada satupun keluarganya yang dapat di hubungi?" tanya dokter yang saat ini sedang bertanya kepada bagian administrasi

"opso dok, karena di dalam tas nya, kami tidak menemukan satupun barang yang dapat membantu kami menghubungi keluarganya" sahut perawat itu

" ya sudah kalau begitu" sahut dokter sung sie kyung, dokter itu pun kemudian kembali ke ruang UGD, setibanya di ruang UGD, dokter sung sie kyung berdiri di tepi ranjang kyuhyun. Ia menatap wajah kyuhyun dengan tatapan lirih.

" kasihan sekali kamu, jika di perhatikan usiamu masih sangat muda, tetapi kenapa kamu bisa menderita dua penyakit yang mematikan?" sung sie kyung berbicara sendirian di depan kyuhyun yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.

~alam bawah sadar kyuhyun~

" ini dimana?,….kenapa hanya tampak cahaya putih?"

" kyuhyun anak eomma…." Kyuhyun menoleh ke asal suara, ia menemukan sosok eomma dan appa nya yang sudah 12 th pergi meninggalkan ia dan ke 12 hyung nya.

"eomma…appa…"ujar kyuhyun bahagia ketika bertemu dengan ke dua orangtua nya.

" nde, ini kami sayang" sahut ke dua orangtua nya. karena rasa bahagia ini, kyuhyun pun kemudian menghampir ke dua orangtua nya dan ia memeluk mereka.

"bogoshippo….bogoshippo…." kyuhyun menangis dalam pelukan mereka

" na do anakku" sahut appa nya

" eomma….appa….bawa aku bersama kalian" pinta kyuhyun

" andwe anakku….belum saat nya kamu pergi bersama kami" sahut eomma nya dan melepaskan pelukannya pada kyuhyun

"wae eomma?, bukankah kalian juga merindukanku?, kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut bersama kalian?" tanya kyuhyun

" karena masih banyak yang menyayangimu anakku, appa dan eomma janji, suatu hari nanti, kami ber dua akan mengajakmu bersama kami" ujar appanya pada kyuhyun

"janji?" tanya kyuhyun

"nde, kami janji sayang" sahut eommanya

" kalau begitu kami pergi dulu sayang, saranghaeyo" ujar eomma dan appanya yang kemudian menghilang dari hadapan kyuhyun

" eomma…appaaaaaaa…" teriak kyuhyun

~rumah sakit~

" eomma….appa…."igau kyuhyun, dan air mata jatuh di sudut matanya. dokter sung sie kyung yang melihat kyuhyun menangis, ia pun menyeka air matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

" semoga kamu cepat sembuh anak muda" ujarnya didepan kyuhyun yang masih tidak sadarkan diri, sejak kejadian itu kyuhyun masih tidak sadarkan diri, sudah 3 hari ia berada d rumah sakit tanpa pernah di jenguk oleh salah satu hyungnya. dan dokter sung sie kyung selalu ke ruang UGD untuk menjenguknya.

~ rumah ~

Sudah 3 hari kyuhyun tidak kembali ke rumah, dan sudah 3 hari juga, ke 12 hyung nya berpura-pura tidak mencemaskannya. Mereka ber 12 sebenarnya sangat menyayangi kyuhyun, namun karena gengsi dan ego mereka yang tinggi, sehingga mereka pun tidak mau mengakui bahwa mereka menyayangi kyuhyun. Ketika sungmin berencana ingin pergi ke perusahaannya, dan saat ia berada di depan kamar kyuhyun, langkah kaki sungmin terhenti.

"kyu…sebenarnya kamu berada dimana saeng?" batin sungmin

"hyung, kenapa berdiam di situ?" sungmin terkejut ketika siwon membuyarkan lamunannya

" u….unnyieo…"sahut sungmin gugup

" kajja hyung, teukie hyung sudah menunggu kita di ruang makan" ajak siwon padanya

'nee…" sahut sungmin, lalu mereka berdua pun menuju ruang makan, dan mereka ber 12 duduk bersama tanpa ada kyuhyun di antara mereka. setibanya di ruang makan, mereka pun kemudian duduk bersama dengan yang lain.

" dasar dongsaeng tidak tahu diri, berani sekali dia pergi tanpa kabar seperti ini" celetuk chullie kesal karena mencemaskannya.

" sudahlah hyung, untuk apa membicarakan dongsaeng sepertinya, tidak ada gunanya bagi kita, buang-buang waktu saja" sahut kangin berbohong

" sudah tidak usah membahasnya lagi, jika ia pulang nanti kita adili saja dia" ujar teukie kepada para dongsaengnya

"nee hyung" sahut yang lain

~ rumah sakit~

Kyuhyun mulai sadarkan diri, ia membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Ia menatap sekeliling ruangan berwarna putih bersih, dan cahaya yang menyilaukan membuatnya mengerjap-erjapkan matanya.

" dimana ini?" batin kyuhyun

"annyeong….kamu sudah sadar?" kyuhyun menatap namja yang menyapanya dengan sangat ramah

"aku…di…mana?" tanya kyuhyun lemah

"kamu ada di rumah sakit, sudah 3 hari kamu tidak sadar karena kecelakaan yang menimpamu saat itu" ujar dokter sung padanya

"3 hari?" tanya kyuhyun terkejut

"nde…"

"aku…harus pulang sekarang" ujar kyuhyun dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, namun dokter sung mencegahnya bangun

"andwe…kamu sebaiknya beristirahat dulu beberapa hari di sini, karena kondisimu masih sangat lemah"

"unnyie…saya sudah merasa agak baikan" tolak kyuhyun

" saya melarangmu untuk pulang sekarang" tegas dokter sung padanya

"hyung saya pasti mencemaskan saya dok, karena sudah 3 hari saya tidak pulang ke rumah" ujar kyuhyun menjelaskan padanya

"cheongmal?, jika memang benar mereka mencemaskanmu, lalu kenapa tidak ada 1 pun yang datang ke rumah sakit ini untuk menjengukmu" ujar dokter sung padanya, mendengar apa yang dikatakan dokter sung barusan, membuat tenggorokannya tercekat, dadanya sesak, dan matanya panas. Ia ingin sekali menangis, namun ia berusaha menahannya di depan dokter sung

"mung…mungkin mereka tidak tahu, aku berada di sini" sahut kyuhyun padanya, kyuhyun tidak ingin jika ada orang yang mengatakan bahwa para hyungnya tidak menyayanginya

" sepertinya kamu sangat menyanyangi hyungmu" ujar dokter sung padanya

"jebbal dok, izinkan saya untuk pulang sekarang" pinta kyuhyun padanya

"mian…saya tidak bisa mengizinkanmu, apa kamu tahu?, kondisimu sangat lemah karena selain kecelakaan yang menimpamu, tetapi kamu juga mengidap penyakit" perkataan dokter sung membuat kyuhyun shock, dan ia merasa tidak percaya dengan perkataan dokter itu

"mwo?, ini tidak mungkin….saya tidak mungkin mengidap penyakit dok….ini tidak mungkin" bantah kyuhyun

"tetapi kenyataannya, kamu memang mengidap penyakit leukemia dan ataksia" sahut dokter sung

"leukemia?, ataksia?" tanya kyuhyun

"nde….sewaktu kami melakukan operasi padamu, secara tidak sengaja kami mendeteksi sel kanker dan juga ataksia pada tubuhmu"

"HAH….ini tidak mungkin dok, karena saya tidak mungkin memiliki penyakit mematikan itu…INI TIDAK MUNGKIN….INI TIDAK MUNGKIN" teriak kyuhyun padanya, dan air mata yang ia tahan sejak tadi, akhirnya tumpah juga.

"mianhe….seharusnya tadi saya tidak mengatakannya secara mendadak seperti ini kepadamu"

"kenapa aku harus menderita penyakit ini?, jika para hyung ku tahu, mereka pasti akan sangat membenciku atau bahkan mereka akan mengusirku dari rumah" batin kyuhyun, ia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, dan ia hanya bisa menangis dan menangis. dokter sung sie kyung, merasa sangat bersalah pada kyuhyun, karena ia harus memberitahukan kenyataan ini padanya

"mianhe…" ujar sung sie kyung padanya.

TBC

Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Jangaan lupa RCL nya ya ^_^


End file.
